School?
by VidiaPhoenix
Summary: AU. The Organization has just gotten their hearts and their new goal is... to enroll Roxas and Xion in High School? What Xemnas really wants is to keep tabs on the school's science department, which is working on a project he is interested in. What is this project? When the other members figure it out, it surprises them all.


**Alright, here is my version to the Kingdom Hearts school thing. Hopefully, you guys won't be too bored or anything. Also, I tried to add a plot to this because most(not all) KH High School stories don't have the plot. That doesn't mean the other stories are **_**bad**_**, it just means that they technically doesn't have a plot. Going to school every day is not a real plot. Plots need a beginning, middle and end. So, here's my story. The plot will develop as we move along in the story**

* * *

**Roxas POV**

Bullets whizzed past Roxas' head.

He ran through the long, cold corridors of the building, trying to escape the shower of bullets raining over him. He shook his head. How did he get there? What had led him to getting attacked by gunmen? The last thing he remembered, he was safe with the Organization. Oh wait, now he remembered.

It all started when he joined school.

* * *

_Three weeks earlier…_

"Roxas, stop dallying. It's time for you to get your mission report." Saix said. Sighing, Roxas got off the couch and walked over to the second-in-command. He didn't understand why they all still needed to go on these missions. Kingdom Hearts was completed. They all had hearts now, didn't they?

"Roxas, I need you to eliminate three giant heartless in this new world." Saix told him as he handed the keyblade wielder his report. Ugh, _most_ of them had hearts.

"Er, Saix." Roxas said, scratching his head. "I'm not usually one to complain but—"

"Then don't." Saix interrupted. "Now, leave as soon as you are ready."

Pouting, Roxas opened a dark corridor and left. Looking back on it, Roxas realized it would've been safer for him to just have stayed there and argued with Saix.

* * *

The world was larger than any Roxas had seen before.

It was buildings galore. After walking around for a while, Roxas came to the conclusion that he was downtown. This place reminded him of Twilight Town, except that the shops weren't conjoined and there was gummy ships driving on the streets. Where those even gummy ships? They looked kind of different.

Maybe he should ask.

He knew that direct interference wasn't allowed in the Organization but he had also realized, over the past year, that some interference never hurt anyone. Walking up to a black and white car with the word _POLICE_ on the side, he knocked on the window.

The man had been eating a donut when Roxas knocked. He gave the blond an odd look before rolling down the window. He inspected Roxas for a bit before politely asking, "Yes sir, how can I help?"

"What are you sitting in?" Roxas asked.

"E-Excuse me?" _Was this some kind of joke?_

"Is it a gummy ship?" Roxas asked, taking a look inside. Quickly coming to the conclusion that Roxas was trying to steal his police car, he pushed Roxas' head away.

"I'm going to need your name." The police officer told him, pulling out a writing pad. After closer inspection, he realized this kid was obviously too young to be out of school.

"Roxas." The keyblade wielder replied. Then he kicked himself mentally. _Why had he told this man his name? That was so stupid!_

"Right, Roxas. You're going to have to come with me." The police officer told him. Roxas took a nervous step backwards.

"What? Why?!"

"We need to see about getting you to school. Are you registered in one?" The man gave him a questioning look.

Roxas shook his head.

"Hmm, well, according to the law, you need to be." The police officer informed him, putting away the notepad.

"Really?" Roxas wore a look of surprise on his face. He hadn't known that. In fact, after traveling the worlds for about a year now, he's never heard of such a bizarre rule. What was school anyways?

"Yes, really." The man said, getting irritated. Was this boy mentally ill or just dumb? Did he really not know this? "Now, can you please get in the back of the car?"

Roxas hesitated. He could get into big trouble with Saix over this, but… he really couldn't cause a scene and attack the guy. He had no choice but to follow him. He might even find one of the giant heartless at this 'school'.

"Okay. Where's the car?"

* * *

Roxas sat inside an office, waiting patiently for the officer to finish filling out the papers. After about thirty minutes, he distracted himself to listening to the ticking of the clock. A lady at the desk sat behind a computer, her fingers moving across the keyboard in a blur. He'd never seen anyone type so fast; not even Saix.

"Excuse me mam', but how can you type so fast?" Roxas asked. She gave him a confused look.

"Huh?"

"How are you so good at typing?" Roxas asked again.

She smiled. "Lots of practice. What about you? Are you good at typing?"

"Not really." Roxas shook his head, looking back at the clock. _3:30._

Organization members would be returning from their missions by now. After a while, they were going to wonder where Roxas was. He should probably head back. Standing up, he stretched a bit before heading for the door.

"Excuse me young man but where are you going?" The lady at the desk asked, suddenly taking a very serious tone.

"Back home. My friends are probably looking for me." Roxas replied, thinking of Axel and Xion.

"You're not allowed to leave. Now sit down!" She yelled, pointing at his chair with her pen. He did so without question because he was used to taking orders from Saix obediently.

"Now," the lady said, reaching for a phone. "If you tell me your guardians' phone number, I will contact them."

Roxas thought for a bit. "I don't think they have one."

"What do you mean _'They don't have one'_? Everyone has a phone these days." The lady growled, her patience reaching a limit. Roxas thought a little harder.

"Well, I have my friend's cell phone number." He said, with hesitation. Roxas, Xion and Axel were the only members in the Organization with cell-phones. Long ago, there was some incident with Xigbar, so Axel insisted that the kid's get cell-phones to call him with in case Xigbar ever planned to have them participate in one of his "brilliant" ideas again.

"Fine, what is it?" The lady said, picking up the phone. He told her Axel's phone-number and prayed that he wasn't in the middle of fighting heartless when she called. Or else he would be in a foul mood when he came.

* * *

"Yo, Roxas!" A familiar voice said. Roxas leapt out of his seat and spun around.

"Axel!" Roxas said, grinning from ear to ear. Axel had finally come to save him from this boring place. He'd rather be fighting heartless right now! And that's saying something.

"Roxas!" Xion squealed, running up to hug him. "We were eating ice-cream when she called. No wonder you didn't show up, you were at this place." She hesitated. "What is this place anyways?"

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know, but it's _really_ boring."

To his surprise, Axel laughed.

"You didn't need to be here more than an hour before you figured that out, huh?" He asked. Roxas and Xion just stared at him.

"So, are schools usually this boring?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas, you know what schools are. Axel said they are the places that give kids a month off and lots of work over a thing called 'summer', remember?" Xion said. A light bulb lit up in Roxas' head.

"Oh, yeah! No wonder this place is so boring, it must be summer." Roxas said, proud that he had figured it out. Axel just shook his head. Roxas noticed this.

"What?" He asked. Axel just waved his hand.

"Never mind. Let me just take care of this situation, okay?" Axel said, walking into the principal's office.

"Um, okay."

* * *

After about another thirty minutes(which passed by faster because Xion was there to talk to him), Axel came out with the Principal and Officer.

"Well?" Roxas asked, Xion and him both standing up and looking at him expectantly. Axel grinned.

"You're both attending school, starting tomorrow!"

* * *

**Alright, I guess I'll stop it there. Don't be afraid to review. It can even be one word like "Good." If you liked it, let me know you liked it.**

**You can even rate it 1 to 10 if you're feeling especially lazy.**

**1=Worst**

**10=Best**


End file.
